Heir to the Bat
by FicManiac12
Summary: So this is about Batwoman and where I would like the series to go, even though it most likely won't.
1. New Trials

Kate Kane sat at her desk, pen twirling between her fingers, feet propped up and several pens already stuck in the cheap drywall of the Gotham City Police Station.

"That's coming out of your paycheck again Katey".

"Sue me. Why is it that criminals are only active at night dad"?

"Cause something's gotta occupy your free time. What about Richard, he's always been there when you needed to blow off some steam".

"Titan business with Kory".

"Barbara"?

"Vacationing in Oahu, lucky bi..".

"Katey", her father said sternly, looking in the direction of the approaching Commissioner Gordon.

"Detective Kane", he said, standing in front of her desk, "we've got a call for a potential homicide at 435, Wayne avenue, I need you and Sawyer to go check it out".

"What about the freak", she asked, tossing an MM into her mouth.

"He works with Sawyer, you'lljust have to deal".

"Fine, get the boys in the blue scrubs ready".

000000000000000000000000000000000

435 Wayne Avenue

000000000000000000000000000000000

Wayne avenue wasn't the classiest part of town, but it sure wasn't the worst; not even close. 435 was the residence of Dr. Warren McGinnis, his wife Mary and their only son, Terrence, though he preferred Terry. More often than not as of late, Dr. McGinnis had been staying late at his work as a physicist for Wayne Enterprises, working on a top secret substance that was sure to revolutionize the clean energy field for years to come.

The McGinnis home was nice, nicer then the rats nest she had grown up in before her dad found her. Her mom had been a junkie who was never home, forcing Kate to live on the streets and, when she was old enough, more like desperate, she found money _elsewhere._ It was a time she regretted, hated and wished had never happened. But had it not she would have never found her dad who had been part of the group that took down her pimp and was now locked away in BLACKGATE Prison.

Her ankle high boots crunched gravel as she approached the door of the residence, her gun holstered but unlatched just in case. _'_Sawyer was walking towards the right side of the house while James Sheppard took the left. It wasn't that Kate didn't like him, she just couldn't stand him and his no nonsense way of speaking. Reaching the door she jiggled the handle, and it squeaked open. That's when she heard a scurrying sound inside. Drawing her sidearm she pushed in the door, the latch having been shattered. The door opened into a spacious foye, and a figure climbing out of the window at the back. _'Its just a kid, a kid who might know what happened here'_.

It wasn't hard to guess what happened, but she needed details right now, and observations just wouldn't cut it. After all, she wasn't Batman.

000000000000000000000000000000000

While only eight years old, young Terry McGinnis was a fast sprinter, but looking into the fiery eyes of the brown headed detective he knew that he wasn't fast enough. The only thing he had left were tears, tears of pain and loss for his parents, and tears of hatred for the men that took them from him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

GCPD/Desk of Detective Kane

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kate sat across from the red eyed boy who was currently nursing a hot cocoa and wrapped in a shock blanket. She could see his eyes. Though he looked away from everything, they were the same eyes that her cousin has, had?, she didn't know, he'd been gone for ten years, more than half this kid's lifetime. But she had a feeling that this kid needed someone, not someone provided by the system, thise people, by her experience, were crap people working for a crap system.

"Terry, I'm going to go talk to that man over there", she said, pointing towards her father, "but I'll still be able to see you okay"?

He nodded, but as soon as she stood and turned her back he lunged forward and hugged her around her waist.

"Don't leave me", he begged, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok", she said, wiping away his tears, "I'll be right back".

But Terry's grip tightened, refusing to let go of her. This was going to be difficult.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Wayne Manor

000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke Foxe was as loyal as a butler, but constantly insisted he wasn't, much to the amusement of Kate. He was currently working on making at least two of the many rooms in the Manor livable, _'Three if I'm unlucky'_, he thought. The old house hadn't seen many occupants over the years and everything was dust covered and every piece of furniture was covered in white sheets.

As he was finishing up the last room he heard the front door open.

"This is Wayne Manor Terry, normally my cousin lives here but he's away for a bit".

Luke's first impression of the boy was sympathy. He was too young to be alone in the world, but this world, the Bat world, seemed to be filled with tragedy. It was something that Kate was too familiar with. It was tragedy that had caused her to don the suit in the first place.

_"You can't do this", Luke Foxe shouted to the redhead walking briskly into the study. She reached for a book, pulled it, and the bookcase slid apart, revealing an elevator. "You can't go down there". But she just smirked as the gate closed and the elevator descended, leaving Mr. Foxe with a dumbfounded expression._

That was the beginning of her working relationship with Luke, now, a couple of years later they had been through the fire and had come out the other side. He had become invaluable, and a very good friend.

"Terry, this is Luke, he's my friend and he's going to help you with anything you need".

"Hello Terry", Luke said, holding out his hand, but Terry just clung tighter to Kate.

"That's alright, I have your rooms set up, the kitchen isn't stocked for a long period but I can arrange for more, if you need anything I'll be in my room, not being anyone's Butler", thia last part he pointedly said to Kate, who just laughed at her friend. He truly was something else.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kate ended up sleeping with Terry. It was storming outside and the little man had just been through too much in one day, more than anyone had a right too.

It was weird for Kate to be this close to a kid, any did. She wasn't the mother type and she didn't want to be, but there was so much about this kid that reminded her of Bruce, her Bruce. Bruce Wayne was her cousin, their mothers were sisters and it broke her mother when Martha died, so much that she sank into a drug fueled fog and never came back. She didn't know her dad growing up, he and her mother had had a one night stand and then he was gone the next day. It had taken a lot for her to accept him, but when she did ahe loved him to no end, and he loved her. And now, it seemed that some of that love now belonged to the boy sleeping beside her, hugging her, silently begging her to never leave. How could she refuse?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It was quite the sight to see Kate Kane caring for a child, especially knowing her as long as Luke Fox had, she was brash, honest and, if he were also being honest, she was basically a closet mother. She was a natural, though she definitely didn't do everything right. For starters, she gave into her feelings and let Terry do whatever he pleased, which to Luke's relief seemed to be sitting alone and not speaking to anyone. He was lonely and, even though he wouldn't talk, he had so much to say. He hadn't even cried, but each day Luke could see the dam holding back the tears become bigger and stronger.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Terry, you wanna play a game"?

Terry reminded silent as he shrugged his shoulders. Kate had tried for days to get Terry to talk. Many nights she had been woken up by his nightmares. She knew, at some point he would need to start talking. That he would need to face the fact that his parents were gone. It had happened with Bruce, with Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian. But now, now it was her turn to help Terry.

"Hey Terry, would you like to take a trip with me"?

"Where?", he asked warily.

"A special place for my family".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Young Terry McGinnis was scared of crime alley. Yet he marveled at how Kate treated each step into the dark abyss with reverence. As if she knew that it wasn't scary at all. Terry took comfort in that thought and, all of a sudden, he wasn't scared anymore. The shadows were no more scary than a bunny rabbit.

"Terry', Kate said, gaining the young man's attention, 'this is a special place. It's special because, when he was a boy, about your age, my cousin's parents were murdered here".

The young man's breath caught in his throat. There was someone just like him.

"My mother was my aunt's sister, and she died because of the depression she fell into."

Terry felt his heart ache for his new friend. They were more alike than he thought. He finally felt like he had someone who understood him. and, as she knelt, he could see the honesty in her warm, brown eyes.

"Terry, I brought you here because both my cousin and I made the best of a bad situation, because we opened up to people who truly loved us. One day, I hope you will be able to open up to me".

Embracing his friend, Terry finally felt his defenses break down. All the restless nights and nightmares, waking up and finding comfort in arms, though not those of his mother, that held him lovingly and hearing a beautiful voice tell him he was alright. He didn't feel alright, but he knew that, eventually, he would be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke Fox marveled at the young man who walked into the mansion with Kate. He was not the same boy who had left, he was now smiling and radiant.

"Well, what's got you two so happy"? he asked, setting down his coffee cup.

"Kate took me to the carnival in town today, we had lots of fun".

Silently Kate shot Luke a knowing look. They both had a busy night ahead of them.

"Well, how about getting washed up for dinner, it's almost time to eat".

As Terry took the stairs to the second floor bathroom, Kate walked over to Luke, still watching for Terry to be out of sight.

"Dad called me just after we left Crime Alley, there have been sightings of Joker lookalikes and, with the Carnival having just hired on new talent, it felt too much like a coincidence".

"Agreed. He may be dead, but that doesn't mean his legacy is over".

"Well, after Terry gets to bed we'll get to work on it".

Luke nodded and headed to the kitchen, leaving Kate to think about her new life. Terry, in a short amount of time, had become her life. And she'd be damned if someone took him away from her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It was closing time at the carnival, and Jared Finrrick couldn't wait to get out of there. Just that night alone three rides had gone down, keeping him going all night long. First it was a capsule on the ferris wheel losing a bolt on one side, causing it to lean, then a burnt fuse on the Oct-O-Wheel, and just now he got a report of a broken link on the rollercoaster.

'It's a wonder they don't just shut this place down', he thought to himself.

Turning on his headlamp Jared made the slow climb to the top of the ride where the break in the chain was reported. The cold, Gotham wind chilled Jared through his thin coveralls, making him curse himself for not bringing his jacket. With each grasp of the treaded rungs his hands became more numb, forcing him to loop an arm around a rung and breathe into his cupped hands.

'Damn this October air'.

Finally he made it to the top. There, just a few feet away, was the broken link. To the average observer the chain would have appeared to have been snapped due to stress from carrying the cars up the rails too many times, but Jared could tell this wasn't an accident. Quickly he reached into his maintenance bag for his radio.

'Dammit. Of all the nights to forget'.

As he made his way to the ladder it began to rain, soaking Jared to the bone. As he crouched to begin the climb down Jared heard footsteps behind him. He had no time to look before strong arms pushed him over the side, and to his doom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

45 MINUTES EARLIER

Kate and Luke were silent as they descended into the labyrinth of caves that peppered the underground of the Wayne Estate. Both knew that tonight was a serious matter that required every ounce of attention. But Kate couldn't help but remember the first time she made the descent, and the shocked expression on Luke's face as he watched her do so.

"What are you smiling about"?

"Just thinking about the first time we did this".

Kate stepped out of the old elevator and into a dark abyss. Feeling her ha d along the cold, damp wall she found a large switch. With a loud CLICK the switch flipped and hindreds if LED lights came on. This was IT.

Kate continued to smile as she donned her Batwoman suit. She had long since dropped the pale face paint in favor of a Second Skin material Luke had designed. It was durable, breathable, and most importantly, it disrupted cameras to avoid facial recognition. That was just one of the many upgrades that Luke had made. It was definitely better than the first incarnation.

"Can you modify this suit"?

"Modify it? It's perfect".

"Maybe so, but it doesn't fit me...yet".

She missed that suit, her cousin's suit. But he was gone, and she was here, and that was all that mattered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright everyone, I hope ya'll enjoy this first chapter in this Batwoman fic. I honestly don't plan on watching the show, but I got this idea from the trailer, how I don't know, so I wrote it down and...well, now it's this. I'm going to write more, but if it doesn't work out...oh what the heck, I'll write anyways because I love this idea and want to flesh it out. Anyways, till next time.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12 **


	2. Falling

Batwoman's 'Fox Customized ' Harley thundered through the streets of Gotham City. This was something in her life that brought that rare emotion of joy. The feel of the rough pavement as it sailed beneath the solid racing wheels, the drag of the wind off the backside, the blur of lights as they whizzed past. The streets were busy, as usual, so she stuck to the rooftops, sailing her motorcycle through a predetermined path that soared above the city. The Carnival was located on the outskirts of town, a place that she would never have dreamed of taking Terry, but with HIM involved, well, Terry was safe with her, and Gotham was better off without HIS influence. At least, that was her reasonfor endangering Terry.

"Alright B-Dub, you're almost there. I'm not getting much, the park is closing and maintenance is about to start work".

"I'm not leaving anything to chance".

"I hear ya, just be careful".

"Always".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

WAYNE MANOR: TERRY'S NIGHTMARE

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Running. I've got to keep running. Falling. Why do I keep falling? Chasing. He is chasing me. He killed my mother. He killed my father. And now...now he wants to kill me. We didn't do anything. The news said he was dead, but now his monstrous mouth has opened to swallow me whole. Where is Kate? She saved me before. She saved me again. Where is she now?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Terry shot out of bed. His screams of fear were met by an empty house. For the first time since he first came here Kate hadn't been there to comfort him. Had HE taken her too? What about Luke? He was alone now. He had to leave before HE found him. Swiftly and full of fear, Terry McGinnis fled into the new fallen rain while thunder began to rip through the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

CARNIVAL

00000000000000000000000000000000000.

Batwoman's motorcycle came to a stop just outside the perimeter fence. According to her heat signature radar (HSR for short) there was a person walking towards the rollercoaster. She could now see him through the fence, he clearly didn't want to be doing this on a cold night like tonight.

_Can't blame him_

As she prepared to sneak inside Luke was all of a sudden shouting in her ear.

"Kate",

Uh oh, he never called her Kate in the field.

"Get home right now".

"Why"?

"Terry's gone".

Without another word Batwoman sped away, no other thought crossed her mind except finding Terry, and finding out why he had run away. Little did she know that the next day she would be investigating the death of the maintenance worker she had just left, what she assumed to be, safe and sound.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

WAYNE ESTATE GROUNDS - PRESENT

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Wayne Manor stood upon a small but prominent hill outside the city lilimits of Gotham. Construction began in 1580 and was completed in 1588. The Elizabethan era country house had been home to many generations of Wayne's, the most significant of which were Patrick Wayne, Thomas Wayne, and of course, Bruce Wayne.

Patrick Wayne had been a cold, calloused man who demanded the best from his son, Thomas, who had not always delivered in the eyes of his father. Thomas Wayne on the other hand was the complete opposite of his father. He was loving and thoughtful and raised his son to see the best in people. But if one were to ask the colleagues of Bruce, they would swear he never saw any good.

But now, Wayne Manor was home to Kate Kane and a very frightened Terry McGinnis who, at this moment, was lost on the large estate grounds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Kate Kane hadn't bothered to remove her Batsuit when she got back, she had grabbed flashlight from her Harley and immediately began searching for Terry. It was already storming by the time she had returned, and the weather had only gotten worse. She called out desperately for her ward, praying, for the first time in her life, that he was alright.

"Luke"? she called over the comm link in her suit.

"You find him"? The man asked.

"No. Have you finished searching the gardens"?

"Yeah".

"Okay, I need you to go to the cave and search for his heat signature. With this damn weather we should be able to find anything that's warm".

It took Luke about twenty minutes to get back, but as soon as he did it didn't take long for him to find a result.

"Damn. Kate, we have a problem".

"What"?

"The HSR has picked up several hundred signatures in the woods I can't tell if Terry's among them".

"Can you pick out his heart rhythm".

"Not at this distance".

"I've got to try Luke. I need you out here in case he comes back".

"Roger that".

Sprinting towards the woods Kate prayed that she was in time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Terry McGinnis shivered inside the large tree he had found. The trunk was hollow enough for him to fit. It wasnt warm, but it kept the rain out. The woods seemed to be crawling with sounds from his nightmares, and he couldn't stop the tears that stained his face. As he stood there in fear, he heard the sound of a womans voice calling his name. It was Kate. All of a sudden his fear vanished and he sprinted towards her, calling for her. As he shot forward his foot caught on a rock and he fell face first into the ground. The ground gave way beneath him and all of a sudden he was falling, the sound of Kate's scream following him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Kate's heart stopped as she saw Terry through the beam of her light. And then it fell as she watched him fall through the ground. Without hesitation she lept through the opening and shot her grappling hook at a tree, letting the line free run until she caught Terry, a mere couple hundred feet from the ground. As she lowered themselves to the cavern floor, Kate used her free hand to remove her mask and detach her cape which she used to wrap Terry in. Terry's tears didn't subside until he knew he was safe his mother's arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright people, here is chapter two, Terry is safe and is now building a relationship with Kate. How is she going to take it? Who killed Jared Finnrick****? I guess we'll find out in chapter four.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	3. Old Friends and Old Enemies

0800 - Jared Finnrick Crime Scene

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Det. Kate Kane nursed her black coffee as she stepped past the yellow tape and walked over to the remains of the deceased. James Sheppard, M.E., knelt by the body, closely examining the man.

"Alright freak, what've we got "?

"Well Det., we have a middle aged man, slightly overweight with a pension for 'nightly' activities. And judging by his landing, I would say that this man was pushed".

"First, I don't want to know how you know about his 'activities', second, anything concrete to back that theory up"?

"Not at the moment".

"Alright. Mason, get some guys to the top of this coaster and check it out. So, how's that new partner of yours, or has she quit yet"?

"Det. Sawyer is doing rather well, as far as I know".

"As far as you know? Shouldn't you know"?

"Det. Kane, is there anything else I can help you with"?

"Actually...there is. It's about HIM".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Det. I want you to know, I only let you into my circle of trust simply because it's easier to have you as an ally than an adversary".

Kate rolled her eyes as James went on about trust and the like. She didn't care about why he trusted her, only that he did.

"Okay fine, now tell me, how is it that HE has been sighted around Gotham when you and Sawyer put him in his grave".

"Well, you did you're fair share, Det.", he said, handing her a manilla folder.

"Yes, but for secrecy sake, Sawyer can't know".

"Sawyer can't know what, Kane"?

"Just how much of a bitch you are".

"It's alright, Margaret, Det. Kane is just here for information about her current case".

Smiling smugly at Detective Sawyer, Kate walked out, making sure to swing her hips. Her smile widened as she heard...

"I really hate that woman".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

At her desk Kate scanned through the folder James had given her. Not a lot of what she read made sense to her; the age of the deceased was undetermined, cause of death was a trick gun(she knew that firsthand), other than that it was standard. She was going to have to dig deeper to find the answers she was looking for.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Terry McGinnis sat at the large, oak table, glaring at Luke Fox. The usually cheerful man was currently deep in thought. Finally, he made his move.

"Don't do it", Terry seethed, his voice attempting a threatening tone. Luke just smiled at the young man who's arms barely rested on the table.

"Sorry!, kid".

Terry let out a groan as Luke moved the last of his yellow pieces into the inner circle.

"Game over. Now, you live up to your end of the deal".

Terry hung his head as he sulked off to the living room. From the table, Luke could see Terry automatically picking up the mess of homemade ooblek that he had made. The motions were automatic, with no thought behind the actions. Sighing he for up and walked towards the boy.

"Hey Terry," he said, sitting on an ottoman, "is there something wrong"?

As the boy lifted his head Luke could see tears welling in his eyes.

"No", he said, but the break in his voice betrayed him.

"Look Terry, I know last night was rough on you and..."

"WHY DIDN'T SHE COME "? he asked, his voice bursting with emotion.

"SHE WASN'T THERE WHEN I HAD A NIGHTMARE. WHERE WAS SHE"?

Luke held Terry as he cried and tried to push him away until, finally, he gave in.

"Terry, Kate has a very important job, a job where she helps people who can't help themselves. Sadly she can't always be around, but I'm for you as well. Here", he said, removing a watch from his pocket and putting it on Terry's wrist, "whenever you feel scared or alone, press this button on the side here, and I promise, Kate and I will always be there for you".

"Always"?

"Always".

* * *

Kate was nervous as she stepped into her room, Terry fast asleep under the deep comforter. It was late, and she didn't want to wake him, so she sat next to him on the bed, jostling the bed. Terry stirred and lifted his head, smiling sleepily.

"I'm sorry I woke you", she whispered, pushing a lock of hair off his forehead.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're safe".

"Thank you, now go back to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow".

"Okay ", he yawned. Smiling as she stood, she wondered if she was making the right choice, not just for her but for him. He needed the right people to raise him, a mom, a dad, someone to make sure he was happy. As she opened the door she was stopped by Terry's exclamation.

"I love you momma".

It was whispered, but she could hear the truth in his voice.

"I...I love you too, Terry".

* * *

Luke was waiting in the den for her when she came back down the stairs, a glass of bourbon on the rocks in each hand.

"How'd it go"? he asked, taking a sip from his glass as Kate took hers and sat down.

"He loves me". She was still processing the emotions flooding through her. What did it mean? It was clear that over the past couple weeks that he had grown close to her but...this close? She wasn't ready for this.

"Of course he does", Luke said, sitting opposite her, "who wouldn't"?

"He called me momma...I'm not ready for this".

Luke contemplated her words as he sat hu is glass down, then folded his hands together.

"A few weeks ago that little boy had lost his mother and father, then, on that same day, the worst, most darkest of his young life, you took him in and loved him, gave him a good, stable place to live. It may be a small amount of time, but great tragedy put that kid in survival mode, physically and emotionally. You're his anchor, his emotional support. You take that from him and he'll break".

Kate's head dropped, tears beginning to fall.

"What if I fail, Luke? That kid has no one else, no family to take him. If I fail him..."

"You won't".

"How do you know"?

"Because I know you; and Kate Kane does not back down, and if she fails she gets back up again until she succeeds".

* * *

Somewhere in the dark a stranger stumbles through a yard, dogs barking, people stepping outside to see what's going on. Another man appears with a baseball bat in hand, threatening to call the cops if the stranger doesn't leave. The stranger just looks at the man, s blank expression on his face. As he looks at the man, his face contorts into a sadistic grin, revealing two rows of yellowed teeth.


	4. Coming to Terms

Tim Drake woke up with a splitting headache...and blood on his covers. It wasn't his blood, his conscience told him. It was too innocent to be his. No, it was the blood of someone undeserving of death. He had seen it happen, felt the desire of the unknown force when it had ripped out the man's throat, had felt the thrill of watching the man the night before last fall from the top of the rollercoaster, and hesrd the satisfying crunch of bone as he landed. As unknown as it was, he k ew ehat force controlled him...well, control was putting it nicely. HE was trying to take control and Tim fought it, causing his body, and mind, to become mindless monsters; monsters that feasted each night. It was only a matter of time before he was found. He prayed it was soon.

* * *

Kate sighed as she sat in front of the computer screen, the cold, damp air doing nothing to calm her. The file 'the freak' had given her told her only two things...HE was very old and very resilient; yeah, that was putting it mildly. If James was telling the truth, and she really had no reason to believe he would lie, then she had a much bigger problem on her hands. Sighing she shut down the computer and turned off the monitor, her joints protesting as she stood. She frowned. She had always subjected her body to harsh treatment, not all of it honorable, and she knew that if she kept it up she would end up in a wheelchair by the time she was fourty.

As she began to walk out, a blur of red caught her eye. Turning she came face to face with the Robin suit of Tim Drake. After...Jason, Bruce didn't want another partner, but Tim had been adamant about becoming Robin and, eventually, he became Robin. His suit had been better armored than Dick's or Jason's had. Instead of the green underpants, she still wondered what Bruce had been thinking when he had designed that monstrosity, he wore black kevlar pants and ninja style boots. In addition Tim, ever the tech genius, had designed his gauntlets as mini computers that could hack through any firewall.

She signed as she touched the glass case, remembering that dark time.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Ago**

* * *

Batman and Batgirl approached the abandoned theater where the Joker had been hiding. Usually he wanted to be found, reveled in his battles with the Dark Knight, but for some reason this time he had made it difficult for the Batman to find him.

"Be ready", Batman said, "We don't know what Joker has done to Robin, so be careful".

Wordlessly the eighteen year old nodded, following his footsteps.

The house of the theater was dark, Batgirl sat in the gallery, watching as Batman approached the stage. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, but she felt the bat come down on her head, sending her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Batman's eyes were blinded as the stage lights flickered to life and a chilling, cackling voice came over the P.A. system.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, tonight's movie will begin shortly so, sit back, relax, and enjoy, while I begin the narration".

As Batman watched, a home-movie began playing from the projector, enlarged on the ripped movie screen. Two figures came on the screen, Joker and Harley Quinn costumed as an everyday couple.

"This is the story of your average, everyday John and Jane Doe. These two lovesick kids wanted a baby, but *gasp, they couldn't. It just wasn't in the cards. So...like every red blooded American couple, they did the next best thing. They kidnap...I mean, they adopted a son. Are you ready to meet J.J."?

Batman gasped as he saw a lanky, emaciated form emerge from the shadows, led by Harley Quinn.

"Say hello to your uncle Bats, J.J.", she said. Batman's blood turned to ice as he looked at the young boy with a sick grin on his face. He raised a gun and fired at Batman, hitting him in the shoulder where the shoulder plate joined to the collarbone section of the breastplate. It was a perfect shot to a weak point in his armor. He stumbled with the impact of the bullet, already feeling the smart material in his suit squeeze his shoulder, stanching the flow of blood. Standing tall, Batman looked at Tim.

"Robin", he said, trying to mask the pain in his voice, "this isn't you, this is is the Joker's doing. He brainwashed you".

The Joker's laugh resounded through the auditorium. In a monent, it was clear why. Racing forward, Robin leapt, feet first, at Batman. His right foot caught Batman on the jaw, then with great speed he swept Batman's feet out from under him. This put Batman on the offensive, coupled with the fact that he refused to lay a hand on his apprentice. For such a young man, Tim Drake was incredibly strong. He continued forward and landed right hook after left on Batman until a sharp whistle resounded through the stage.

"That's enough J.J.", The JokJoker said, walking in from stage right, "Daddy has a special treat for our guest".

Punching Batman one last time Tim leapt backwards off of his mentor. Batman stood to his feet, his nose broken and his mouth was covered in blood. He didn't flinch as the Joker pointed his gun at his face.

Batgirl struggled to see through blurry eyes as she struggled to wake up. Her head throbbed as she came fully awake, her eyes finally taking in a horrid sight.

Joker pulled the trigger once, a flag proclaiming BANG! shot out the end.

"You know what would be a beautiful sight darling"? he asked Harley, who came skiskipping to his side.

"What's that, Pudding"?

"If our boy killed Batman".

Batman stared daggers at Joker. Tim's smiling face held eyes that were pained. These eyes pleaded with Batman to help him.

Batgirl struggled with her bonds. Her efforts proving fruitless. Her terror grew as she watched a Joker mini-me holding the gun that Joker had, aiming it at Batman.

* * *

Kate wept at the memory. Bruce hadn't died that night, the Joker had, and, in a big way, so had Tim. Tim was strong, but the shock therapies and serums the Joker had subjected him to had left him a broken, miserable boy. He was undeserving of his fate. She had tried so hard to not blame herself, but she did. She did.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Ago**

* * *

Kate stared at the young boy lying on the emergency table set up in the part of the bat-Cave that was reserved for medical emergencies. Softly she stroked the brown hair dyed green. She cried.

"He'll be alright Kate, he's strong".

"He's a boy".

"Not after tonight".

With that stark realization Kate crumpled, her tears streaming from her eyes.

"He doesn't deserve this".

"And you don't deserve the life you exist in".

"Don't remind me".

Bruce paused, then asked, "Would you reconsider coming back? With Tim no longer able to fight, well, I could use some help".

"No", she said sharply, "I will never pock up the cape again".

"Then what will you do"?

"I'm joining the academy, and I'm going to rebuild my relationship with my father".

Bruce smiled.

"Good.


	5. Old Enemies New Friends

Jaqueline Quinzel was rapidly tapping her pencil on her math quiz. From time to time she would glance at the plodding clock, the second hand moving slower by the...well, second. Her blonde lob, currently pulled back by a light green hair band, was being played with by her left hand. She had completed the quiz fairly quickly, but her teacher, Mr. Falkner, insisted that all students wait until the end of class before turning in any and all assignments. That wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have better things to do, namely anything except math. That is not to say she wasn't good at it, on the contrary, she excelled at it and was at the top of the class, which is why she now sat in class, silently waiting for it to end.

"Ms. Quinzel, if you would be so kind as to stop your tapping I'm sure the rest of the students would appreciate it".

Jaqueline sighed, it was going to be a lond hour. Thank God it was her last.

* * *

Harlene Quinzel cracked her knuckles and stared at the dishwasher that she had taken apart in an effort to find her bracelet. It had been her grandmother's, who had passed it down to her mother who, in turn, passed it fown to her. She had always looked after it and taken care of it, even when...no, that was a past she would love to forget. So many years gone and now she lost it to a machine. If this was what life had in store for the rest of her life, she would die a happy woman. After her last night as Harley Quinn she had turned herself in, got put in Arkham, and by all the grace she received, she was set free. She later learned that it had been Batman who had helped with that matter. Even now she smiled at the memory of that one special day when he had risked hisnown life to protect her, and how she still had that beautiful pink dress ge had given her.

Her life wasn't grand by any stretch of the imagination, but it was normal; it was perfect. _Speaking of perfect, _she thought, hearing her phone ring that familiar tone.

"Hey babe...yeah, I'm ready for tonight...what?...no, not until you say sorry, Mr..."

KnockKnock*

"Sorry, someone's at the door...I love you too, bye".

KNOCKKNOCK*

"Coming", she yelled, her thick Gotham accent coming out, though not as grating as it once was.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK*

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm"...Harlene opened the door to find someone she had never expected to see again, not after **that** night.

"Hi Harley, can I come in"?

* * *

Kate looked around the midsized home while Harley led her to the living room.

"Gotta say Kate, I never thought I'd see you again".

"Yeah well, I still owe you for clubbing me over the head".

"Oh that, that was just a love tap".

Kate sighed, letting a small smile grace her lips. Harlene wasn't Harley anymore, bit she still had that plucky attitude and spunk.

"So...what can I do to help the Heir to the Bat"?

"You know", Kate said sternly. A look of horror fell across Harlene's face. She did know, she'd heard the stories and had seen the carnage on the news. She knew this day would come.

"I can't help".

"Yes you can. You're the only one who knew him, knew what his plans were".

"He never told me the big picture, just the layout. Towards the end he kept talking about how he would cement his legacy, that he would achieve immortality".

"How, Harley", Kate said, taking her hand, "How could he do this"?

"First of all", she said pulling her hand back, "it's not Harley, it's Harlene, and second, I don't know. But there is one person who would know".

"Who"?

Harlene was about to answer when the front door opened and Jaqueline Quinzel sauntered into the living room.

"Wow mom, why didn't you tell you had company"?

"Jackie, this is an...old friend of mine, Kate Kane".

"Pleased to meetcha", Jaqueline said in a voice that eerily resembled that of Harley Quinn.

"The pleasures all mine".

Pleased with herself, Jaqueline spun on her heels and floated up the stairs, taking each step with the grace of a ballerina.

"Harlene", Kate said, "I really need your help. If not for Gotham then do it for your daughter".

"It's not that easy Kate, you wouldn't be able to understand, you don't have any kids".

"I have a son, and I'm doing this for him".

Harlene sighed into her folded hands.

"Y'know, it was easier knowing you when we were on opposite sides of the law".

"So you'll help"?

"Yeah I'll help, but I can't say the same for the guy I know".

"And who's he"?

"My boyfriend".

* * *

Kate Kane laughed out loud when she saw who Harlene's boyfriend was.

"You know, I was beginning to think that Sawyer had crossed over to the other team...but this is way better".

"Yes yes, we are all very amused by the situation, Detective".

Kate's sides ached with laughter. Never in a million years would she have pictured James Sheppard and Harlene Quinzel as a couple.

"So, Detective, Harlene tells me that you need my help which, if memory serves correct, I already have".

"That file didn't tell me anything I don't already know, Freak".

"Hey", Harlene said, smacking Kate across the back of her head, "be nice, shnookums has issues, just like me". She said the last part with such adoration and love that Kate couldn't help but acquiesce.

"Look, I don't have time for this, the lives if my son and Gotham as a whole are in danger. Every night that passes is another life lost. So, if you can't help me, I'll just leave".

James stared at Kate for a long moment, then he looked to Harlene. After many years alone he had finally found a kindred spirit, and finally a eay to live a mortal life. Harlene looked back at him, her face telling him all he needed.

"Fine, Detective, I'll help. But first, there are some things you need to know".

* * *

**Alright peeps, if you have read my story "Immortal", then you know James' backstory, if not here is the quick version: James Sheppard is as old as Vandal Savage and is just like Vandal, except good and not evil, after many years James saved the life of a young man named Jaques, who eventually became the Joker(read Immortal for all the details).****I hope ya'll like the direction I've taken Harley, if not I offer my most sincere apologies but this is how I want to take the story.****So, anywho, I leave you here. Thank you for reading.****Sincerely****Ficmaniac12 **


	6. Hide and Seek

Kate Kane sat with her legs, folded at the knees, beneath her. She could sense Terry's agitation as she meditated, calming her senses one by one. Terry had come a long way in the past few months. He still missed his parents, but his night terrors had drastically lessened and now he slept through most nights.

"Mom", she subconsciously smiled. It made her heart swell with pride and joy whenever he called her that, "this is stupid. I thought you were going to teach me how to fight".

"I will Terry, but you cannot learn if you have negative thoughts".

"But you're not teaching how to fight, you're teaching me how to sleep".

"Meditation is not sleeping".

"Then what is it"?

"Simply put, it's emptying your mind. You cannot learn new things if old things cloud your memory".

"What"?

Kate smiled and stood to her feet.

"It's okay, you'll learn in time. Til then, we'll start with stretching".

Terry sighed, thankful to be doing something physical, even if it was stretching. He tried his best to follow Kate's example, though many times he ended up tangled in his own limbs. Chuckling, Kate excused him to go shower, laughing as she watched her little boy flee for the shower room, watching as, for the first time since finding him, he excitedly hit the showers.

* * *

Terry had just made it to the living room when there was a knock at the door. Opening the large door he saw three people, two blonde women and a dark haired man with greying hair at his temples.

"Hello young man, you must be Terry", the older blonde said, extending her hand, only to be met with a suspicious gaze.

"What do you want", he asked, not too nicely.

"Were here to see your mother", the older blonde answered, "is she home"?

"Terry, who's at the door"?

Harlene let out a wolf whistle as Kate stepped out of one of the many hallways in nothing but a bathrobe, drying her hair as she walked.

"Harlene", the man stressed, "do you mind"?

"I mind when Maggie looks at you".

Sensing that this was a conversation he shouldn't hear Terry excused himself.

"Katherine", James said in his most civil tone, "time passes as we speak, why are you not dressed"?

"I started Terry's training today".

"What kind of training", Jaqueline asked.

Kate looked at Harlene with a questioning look. Harlene shook her head, Jaqueline didn't know.

"Just some light M.A., Terry's very active and just needed an outlet".

"Well, thank you for telling me. Now, the sooner you get dressed Ms. Kane the sooner ya'll can leave and I can start my babysitting duties".

Kate stares in shock at the young blonde.

"I'm sorry but, I already have a babys...", Harlene raised an eyebrow at Kate. No matter what, she didn't want her daughter knowing about what they were about to do.

"Y'know what, my babysitter has a bad habit of ditching and you're already here".

"Yes I am", Jaqueline said, pushing her way inside.

Harlene smiled as she walked past Kate and whispered, "quite the firecracker isn't she"?

"She gets it from her mother", Kate retorted. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Harlene was grinning like a fiend as she and Kate, in costume, hopped out of the rarely used Batmobile.

"I've always wanted to ride in that thing", she said, habitually pirouetting.

"Please don't do that", Kate said, pressing a button on her lower neck to deploy the cape. Luke had designed the cape to retract into the suit to reduce drag while riding her motorcycle, also he thought the sight of the cape deploying was cool.

"Sorry", Harlene said, blushing, "old habits die hard".

"Not hard enough", Kate said under her breath, her voice modulator disguising the fact that she found the, slightly, older woman's natural attributes attractive. Most of them had been brought out of her when she was engaged with...Him. Her voice had been the most annoying of all, the memory of which haunted Harlene to this day. It was a reminder of who she had been, and how much she had risen above Harley Quinn. Kate admired the woman deeply, although she wouldn't show it. It was easier to treat Harlene this way, in a way that wouldn't show just how much the woman was growing on her.

"If I remember correctly", Harlene said, looking at the digital map on her phone, "Mistah J always kept a supply closet hidden away around here".

"Supplies for what"?

"Don't know, he always kept it private".

"Then how do you know about it"?

"He told me so he'd know who to pummel if anyone found out about it".

Kate winced at the thought. No one deserved that kind of treatment.

"I'm sure I can find it from here Harlene. The Batmobile can take you back to the manor".

"I ain't leavin' this party B-Dub, do you know how long it's been since I've had some good clean fun? Besides, the kids are probably having a great time".

"I can understand not having fun, what with Sheppard around", Kate said, cringing at the thought.

"Aaww, does poor little batsy not have anyone to ring the bell in her belfry", Harlene said, enjoying the feel of pushing someone's buttons.

"What are you talking about"?

"I said good clean fun, I didn't say anything about the dirty kind".

* * *

**WAYNE MANOR**

* * *

Jaqueline Quinzel quietly stalked through the empty hallways of the manor, the object of her search still elusive. Her search had led her room to room and crevice to crevice. Yet it still eluded her. Finally she ended up downstairs. Her attention was drawn to an open door. She had suspected that it had been left open to throw her off track, but perhaps that had been the intention, produce the obvious to force her into a predictable action. She smiled, the boy was brilliant, but he couldn't hide forever.


	7. Lost Self

**Previously On Batwoman**:

_Jaqueline Quinzel quietly stalked through the empty hallways of the manor, the object of her search still elusive. Her search had led her room to room and crevice to crevice. Yet it still eluded her. Finally she ended up downstairs. Her attention was drawn to an open door. She had suspected that it had been left open to throw her off track, so she hadn't bothered to search the room. But perhaps that had been the intention, produce the obvious to force her into a predictable action. She smiled, the boy was brilliant, but he couldn't hide forever._

* * *

Terry crouched low behind one of the massive chairs in the study. He tried to control his breathing, regaining it after leading Jaqueline all over the manor. He had come to know the old house like the back of his hand. He finally made it back to the study and was now waiting for her. He tensed as he saw her shadow darken the sliver of light that entered into the dark room. Suddenly the light came on, blinding him. Then, without warning his shoulder was grabbed by the young woman's slim hand.

"TAG", she shouted.

"No fair", Terry complained, "you blinded me".

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have left the light off".

Terry laughed loudly as Jaqueline tickled him.

"Let go", he said through bursts of laughter, tryingto pull away, "Let go".

Letting him be, Jaqueline released him, his backward momentum sending him into a bookcase. Falling, Terry grabbed for something to hold onto. His hand caught the edge of a book that came off the shelf, but didn't fall. Helping him up, Jaqueline examined the book, it was hinged at the bottom of the spine with a slim, metallic arm that ran inside the bookcase. Experimentally she moved the book back and forth. When she pulled it back she felt resistance, but pulled it further until she heard a click. With a shudder the bookcase split and slid apart to reveal an ancient-looking elevator.

"Wanna see where this leads"?

Terry's wide grin matched her own. Then, hand in hand, the new friends entered the elevator, then descended into a world few dared enter.

They descended slowly, the old pulley system protesting as it lowered it's cargo. The air frew more damp and humid the deeper they went, a stale smell filling their senses. Periodically the children's faces would be sparsely illuminated by a weak, yellow light from a string of lights that barely illuminated anything it reached. Finally the elevator stopped hard at the bottom, causing Jaqueline and Terry to stumble a bit. The elevator door creaked as Jaqueline slid it back, revealing a dimly lit passageway. They were now subterranean. Terry got a sinking feeling.

"We shouldn't be here", he protested, pulling back into the old car.

"Don't be a scaredy ", Jaqueline said, "besides, I'm responsible for ya".

"That's what scares me", he replied. Jaqueline laughed, the sound reverberating down the passage.

Deeper inside the cave, Luke Fox sat at the computer bank going through the 3D scanes of a building that Batwoman had sent him. He was piecing them together when he suddenly heard a laugh echo through the room.

Jaqueline, pulling a reluctant Terry by the arm, entered into a large cavern festooned in electric lights and electronics. Before them was a large embankment of monitors and computers, to there right was a large row of glass cases filled with...

"This is it", Jaqueline said, entranced by the spectacle before her, "I found it".

* * *

The warehouse was filled to the brim with boxes, what was in them remained a mystery.

"You take the floor", Batwoman told Harlene.

"Let me guess, you're taking the aerial view".

Batwoman said nothing as she reached her hand for the ceiling. A metallic click revealed a miniature grappling gun, affixed to her forearm, extend into her hand. She fired it and rose up into the ceiling, disappearing into the darkness. Harlene let out a low whistle at the sight.

"I have got to get me one of those", she said, smiling at the thought of the 'fun' she and James could have with a toy like that. Continuing her trek, Harlene came upon a sight that chilled her. It was a row that held shelf after shelf of plastic bins with "Harley's Things" written in a surprisingly elegant script, but clearly the author became more disenchanted with the deed

as the script became more sloppy and the word things was replaced with the word crap. Hesitantly she pulled down a box and gasped in horror. Behind the shelf an all too familiar face stared back at her. Then, as if a memory block was removed she realized what Joker had meant when he said he would live forever.

* * *

Safe atop her perch, Batwoman looked down at the miniature screen in her hands as a storm brewed within her. She had a feeling about that girl. _Like mother like daughter_, she thought. If she didn't know that Terry was safe she would have been halfway home by now.

A scream of terror brought her out of her reverie. Activating the electro-current of her gloves and spreading her arms out, her cape stiffened into a makeshift glider and she leapt from the rafters, gliding in the direction of the scream. The spine of her suit had the same affect as the gloves, holding the central cloth rib of the cape, supporting her as she soared through the air.

Engaging the echolocation feature of her cowl, she followed the residual soundwaves to the depths of the warehouse, where she found a bloody index finger *_left hand_* and a lock of brown hair.

* * *

Someone had taken Harlene, no question; and she hadn't gone without a fight. Kate smiled at that.

To her right, Luke was packing up his backpack for the night.

"You sure you don't mind me taking off, KayKay"?

"It's no problem, really".

It was his father's birthday. Lucius Fox Sr. was in his mid fifties, and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Alright, the kids are put to bed, though if I were you I'd expect a visit from a certain girl".

"It would be expected", Kate sighed, watching the display scree. as it analyzed the DNA from the finger that had been bitten off of the kidnapper by Harlene. That woman was a fighter. She just hoped she could fight long enough to be found.

* * *

_Batwoman ducked and rolled beneath the slim arm as it swung over her. Sweeping her right leg out, she expected to come in contact with the legs of the being, but was shocked when she encountered nothing. She came upbin a rush, brushing the faux red locks aeay from her pale face mask. Suddenly she was thrust into pitch black as she was transformed from Batwoman into Detective Kate Kane.__"Who are you"? A deep baritone voice asked, "Who are you"?__"What do you mean"? She asked the all to familiar voice.__"Who are you"?_

Kate sat awake, aware of the presence behind her. Leaping, using the desk to push her body into a backward somersault, she grabbed the intruder and pinned her to the floor, only then recognizing the face of Jaqueline Quinzel.

"I'm sorry", the teen said, her eyes red with tears, "I...I...".

Without another word Kate pulled her into a deep hug, and the two shared the sorrow each felt, one for her mother, and the other for the knowledge of lost self.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been a long time since I last updated, but I've been going back through and updating this story. I wasn't in top form when I first published and I'm sorry for that. Anywho, this is not a hard update for the story, mainly chapter one and Terry's story and overall making the story more unified as a whole. Keep checking back and watching for the update, thanks.

Sincerely

Ficmaniac12


	9. Inspecting the Closet

**Hey guys, this chapter has been a long time coming and I apologize. This has honestly been one of my favorite "experiments" as far as having a main character that is gay. I giess I must be doing a good job since I haven't gotten any hate mail from anybody(lol). Anyways, the story of Kate Kane continues. **

* * *

Kate stood behind Jaqueline, brushing the teen's long, wild blonde hair which curled at the ends. She wasn't much for upkeep on hair, hence her keeping her own Auburn locks cut short, but she could see how much it calmed her. So she brushed. She brushed until Jaqueline's hand caught her wrist in a firm grip.

"Do you think my mom's alive"?

The directness of the question caught Kate off guard.

"It's okay, you can tell me".

"I...I hope so".

"Not if _he _took her".

Kate stopped mid-stroke. _He_? did Jaqueline know...? Setting the brush down Kate knelt beside Jaqueline and looked her in the eye.

"What do you know, Jaqueline"?

* * *

The figure stood silently outside the door, drenched from the maelstrom outside. His broad shoulders, draped by a black coat, were hunched over, his left arm holding his right tenderly. He rang the bell once, then held his right arm again, trying to limit the movement as much as possible. Impatient, he kicked the door in a series of raps until he heard a voice call, "hold on". As the door opened he looked and recognized _her._

"Hello Kate. Mind if I come in"?

* * *

"Can't say I'm disappointed Katie", Bruce Wayne, nearly fifty years old, looked at the new Batsuit hanging beside his old one. "I knew you would one day return to pick up where I left off".

"So why come back? I thought you and Selena were retired".

"We were. But something changed".

* * *

**6 MONTHS AGO **

* * *

Bruce Wayne smiled. For once in his life it was genuine. And she was the reason. He thought about her now as he let the hot shower wash away the remnants of the night. For once this nocturnal activity did not involve the Batsuit.

The smile was still on his face as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Once in the spacious bathroom of the hotel room he traded the towel for a robe, smiling at the one that fit his newlywed wife's lithe body. He was always amazed at how strong and solid she was, despite how petite she appeared next to his massive six-foot four frame. He could see her now, through the bathroom door, taking in the morning breeze as it blew her hair to reveal...no!

Bruce ran to the bedside to find ...

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"I've tracked him ever since, always one step behind".

"Are you sure it's...him"?

"Damn sure. And that DNA test will prove it".

As if reading his mind the monitor read: **Scan Complete.**

What it said next shocked Kate to her core.

**Positive Match: Timothy Drake**

* * *

"Wakie-Wakie Puddin".

Harlene stiffened at the sound of the all too familiar voice. The stiffness tightened as she felt, yet again, the all too familiar sting of a back handed slap.

"So sorry to be rough, but I think you'll want to be awake for this".

Looking around her she saw that she sat across from another chair-bound figure. One that had a shock of red hair.

"Red"? her voice cracked around the nickname for her friend.

"So glad you remember your old lover", He said, yanking the redheads head up by her hair, "in all the commotion I'm afraid she may have forgotten".

Harlene knew though, simply by the fact that Red let a man touch her, that her one time best friend and shortlived lover, was gone.

Grabbing the back of Poison Ivy's chair He dragged her body out of sight. The next person he brought in raised Harlene's hackles.

"So, this is the schmuck you traded me for, aye? I must say Puddin', you must have a thing for nutcases, cause he's the biggest of them all".

* * *

Terry sat alone on the sofa as the stranger placed another log into the fireplace with his good arm.

"Kate tells me that your a special young man".

"You're Bruce". It wasn't a question.

"How much has Kate told you about me"?

"She told me that we are alike. Were both orphans".

"What else do you know"?

"Not much, just that you and momma are cousins".

Bruce smiled, it genuinely made him smile to hear his cousin referred to as a mother.

"Terry, let me tell you something important. As long as you have a mother, your not an orphan. You have a family here, with Kate, with Luke, with Dick, whenever he's around. There are many people in this world that love you. And if it's alright with you, I would like to take the opportunity to get to know you".

Wordlessly Terry hugged Bruce. He had heard so much about the man who was just like him, and having met him he couldn't help but love him as he felt the kindred bond tighten with familial love.

"Thank you Uncle Bruce".

Bruce returned the hug earnestly, once again smiling.

"You're right Uncle Bruce".

"About what"?

"Uncle Richard is not around alot".

Stepping back, Bruce appraised the young man.

"Uncle Richard"?

"Yeah, he's like momma's brother, so wouldn't that make him kinda like my Uncle"?

"I suppose it does. And since I'm your mom's cousin, how about you just call me Bruce".

"Okay, Bruce".

* * *

Margaret Ellen Sawyer would be the first to tell you she hated Kate Kane, but the first to help her. That's just who she was. At the moment, though, it was a matter of trust. For a while now she had been on a personal investigation into the Batwoman. The first sighting was about twenty years ago, though at the time she was known as Batgirl. Then, about five years later she drops off the radar, and Kate Kane emerges at the police academy. Then about two years ago officer Moore is kidnapped which, for reasons Maggie was beginning to uncover, prompted the emergence of Batwoman.

Kate Kane was Batwoman, and evidently her partner knew about it.

* * *

**Alrighty, Maggie is about to uncover the truth once and for all. No, Sophie will not be appearing in this story, and I don't know if Mary will either. But if you enjoy the story please leave a review and if you didn't, please review anyways. Thank you for reading and I will see you again...next time.**


	10. Dissecting an Anomaly

Tim Drake wept bitterly in the dark, his hands clutched his head while he rocked back and forth, all the while the blonde woman, Harlene Quinzel, looked on.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY: GCPD**

* * *

Derrick Holmes looked around his new surroundings. Gotham was a far cry from Texas, but he was glad to be there, to be of any help he could be. Nervously he fingered the new detective's shield on his belt. He had made it. He had always felt drawn to being a detective, ever since he had discovered the famous Sherlock Holmes in the county library. Books were the one true love in his life, the smell of the pages was an aphrodisiac to him, not sexually but, almost spiritually.

But for the moment books were not on his mind. It was the mystery of his new partner that now weighed on him. He had no idea whi they would be.

"I don't need a new partner Gordon, and that's final".

"You don't get a choice in this Sawyer, Sheppard is MIA and you need someone to have your back out there".

He had a feeling he was about to meet her.

She was very intimidating to begin with, her dark, russet hair glowed with the intensity of a fire and crowned her beautiful face that burned with annoyance. Her bearing was of someone who could and had done everything on their own, and she had a magnetism that drew him to her, but something else about her told him that any advance made by a man would be futile.

"Sawyer, this is your new partner, Derrick Holmes, play nice".

With those parting words Commissioner Gordon left the new partners to themselves; and he couldn't help but feel bad for the new guy.

Maggie immediately turned on her heels and stalked away. Unnerved Derrick followed after her, weaving in and out of the office traffic.

"Excuse me Detective Sawyer".

"What"?

"I completely understand that you don't want a partner",

"You catch on fast".

"But like it or not you've got one".

"What's your point"?

"My point", Derrick said turning her to face him, "is you need to put aside your I don't need anybody attitude and let me in before I force my way in".

"Just why the hell would I let you in", she challenged, freeing her arm from his loose grip.

"Because I'm responsible for you out there, just as you are responsible for me. We are now two sides of the same coin".

"Alright Shakespeare, you've got a point. But let's make one thing clear, I don't need you, and you don't need to know anything about me except what I tell you".

"Does every potential girlfriend get the same speech"?

Kate stared open mouthed at her new partner. He was more observant than she thought.

"How did you know"?

"Just call it a sixth sense. Besides, it takes one to know one".

* * *

Maggie stared at Derrick from the passenger seat of Derrick's car. It was a slow day and he had invited Kate out to lunch in an attempt to get to know her better. After his g-bomb she was now of a mind to understand him as well.

"Soooooo". She was at a loss for words.

"So...what"? he queried.

"So...your gay".

"Your still on that"?

"Well, it's just that, forgive me but you don't seem gay".

"So were all supposed to be like, "oh hey girl, I've got a lavosche and goat cheese salad, I thought we could watch Mama Mia! after dinner and then maybe finish the night off with it's raining men". Maggie couldn't help but laugh at his little antic.

"Okay, I deserve that. But seriously, you just don't have that...".

"Jenesequa"?

"I guess".

"It's okay, I get that I'm not exactly a mascot for homosexuality".

"So, tell me about you".

"What do you want to know"?

"Well, how about a brief rundown".

"Okay, to begin I'm a Christian, and I'm from..".

"Wait, you're a Christian"?

"Yeah".

"Wh...what"?

"I.Am.A.Christian", he said, enunciating the syllables of the last word.

"I heard you it's just...what"?

He chuckled. "Weren't expecting that were ya"?

"Not at all".

"Yeah, I'm a walking conundrum".

"So, what? You're a gay Christian, how does that work"?

"Not like you think. I actually don't label myself as a gay Christian, and I'm actually leery of calling myself gay". Maggie was silent so he went on.

"You see, for the longest time I hated Christians, and Christianity, and everything. Especially God. I thought, Christian's hate gay people, why be a part of that? But one day a close friend of mine, my ex boyfriend actually, invited me to a church. Well I scoffed at the idea, but there was just something about him, a kind of light in his eyes I'd never seen before. Well, I went just to see what it was. Color me surprised when they didn't pass around any kool-aid. Well, by the end of the sermon I was down at the altar and, now I'm a Christian".

"So why are you leery about calling yourself gay? I mean, we've finally been accepted by the culture at large".

"It's actually really difficult to explain, because it was fully experiential. You see it wasn't until I was open to the idea that there was a very slim chance I could be wrong when I encountered God. In that moment it was like my entire framework was rebooted and I understood that homosexuality was a sin, and an affront to what God had designed".

"Yeah well, forgive me if I don't buy into this".

"I'm not selling anything so, nothing to forgive".

"Your one strange man Derrick".

"Stranger than you think".

They drove in silence until they got to their destination, a brand new restaurant that had just opened.

"Hey Derrick", a slim man shouted from the host's podium.

"Hey Marvin, Maggie this is Marvin, my best friend and ex-boyfriend".

"So you came out of the closet huh", Marvin said, elbowing Derrick playfully.

"Tell it to Karrie".

"Who's Karrie"? Maggie asked. Marvin smiled widely.

"Karrie is my fiancee", he beamed brightly.

Maggie one she shouldn't be surprised at this point in the conversation, but she was.

"Well I've had my mind blown enough for one day", Maggie said, bowing out.

"Well, then there's something I need to talk with you about".

"Okay. What is it about"?

"Earlier Commissioner Gordon said Sheppard was MIA, what is that about"?

"It's...personal".

"Understood, but if you don't mind me saying this sounds like something I should know about. After all it sounds like you could potentially be in danger".

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern".

With that the two new acquaintances sat down for lunch.

They were an odd pair to anyone who knew their stories, one, for lack of a better term, a reformed homosexual, and the other deeply rooted in the lifestyle, both so different in their ideologies, yet both shared a kinship, for better or worse. In the end they both felt comfortable with each other.

* * *

**Hey guys, I understand that this new character may be a trigger for some and I apologize, but I believe that we live in a world where people like him exist and if homosexuals can be represented, than people who have chosen to no longer live that life should be too. Make no mistake this is not a romantic interest for Maggie and this will not change the plot of the story, I simply thought it an interesting experiment and exploration. Thanks for reading.****Sincerely****Ficmaniac12 **


End file.
